William Baratheon: The Tale of the True Kings Struggle - Book Two
by William Baratheon
Summary: Summary: I am William of House Baratheon, First of his name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm. Others may claim themselves as Kings but I am the true King of this realm, let all pretenders fall before my sword.


William Baratheon: The Tale of a True Kings Struggle – Book Two

Summary: I am William of House Baratheon, First of his name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm. Others may claim themselves as Kings but I am the true King of this realm, let all pretenders fall before my sword.

Disclaimer: The Song of Ice and Fire series belongs to George R.R. Martin, I am simply playing in it.

Authors Note: For the reader context William Baratheon is the second 'child' of Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister. However unlike the other children William is a true son of Robert. For the purposes of this story it has been 17 years since Roberts rebellion, Joffery is 16, William is 15, Robb and John are 17, Sansa is 14, Margaery is 15, Arya is 11, Bran 9, Rickon 6, Theon 18.

Warning: This story is rated M for a reason, this is Game of Thrones, Sexual content, profanity, graphic violence, all that nice stuff that makes a good Game of Thrones story.

Authors Note: This is the second book in the William Baratheon Series, if you haven't read the first go back and read it because otherwise nothing will make any sense.

* * *

Prologue

Melisandre stared into the flames, the stories that they would tell, of many kings upon this great continent, a Lion in battle with a Wolf while a proud Stag circles, a Snake sneaking up upon a stag while over the ocean sea a Cracken rises and grasps the wolf, while a dragon watches over all growing ever stronger. But a great darkness was coming from the North to swallow them all. Melisandre could see these things thanks to R'hilor, the Lord of Light granted her such, something of which it was her duty to convince King William for he was Azor Azai reborn, the flames had shown her as such, he would drive back the darkness or die trying.

First she had thought it was Stannis, but he was not Azor Azai, he was simply the one who would lead her to him and that he did. When she met the King back in King's Landing she could feel herself drawn to him, the power of R'hilor flowed through him, the only challenge was getting him to trust her. She could guide him on his journey to victory against the pretenders and the coming darkness.

She had tried to win the trust of Stannis Baratheon but he was a man too rigid in his ways, but this King was young and open minded, wise even. _Yes, he will do_ she thought _I will guide this king on his journey for the glory of R'hilor, for the night is dark and full of terrors_.

* * *

King Robb Stark stood in his tent in his war camp reading the letter that has been brought by messengers proclaiming William Baratheon as King of Westeros. _Incest, just as father had written _Robb thought, _do I kneel and join him, Torrhen Stark knelt to save his family from the horrors of Dragons. It's not as though William would be a bad king, he was a good bloke when he came to Winterfell, but then what will my bannermen think, the second Stark who knelt these men who had proclaimed him as King. _Robb layed the letter on the table and looked to the heavens, "What would you have done father?" whispered Robb.

* * *

Lord Balon Greyjoy stood in his throne room reading his letter with a manic grin on his face. _Seven Kingdoms at war once more, this is the opportunity I have been looking for._"Victaron, begin preparing the Iron Fleet once more, the time has come, the seven kingdoms are tearing themselves apart, the Ironborn will Reave once more in the name of the Drowned God." The smiles spread around the room as Victaron took in the order in earnest; the King of the Iron Isles was back.

* * *

Prince Doran Martell sat in his garden reading his letter with his brother Oberyn, both read it and sat deep in thought, Oberyn spoke first "What shall we do Brother?"

"What we have always done for all these years, we wait" replied Doran.

* * *

Oh how Cersei Lannister screamed when she saw that letter, she raged and roared, she stomped her feet, luckily Pycelle had given it to her before the king; god knows what would have happened then. _How could he_ she thought _my own flesh and blood betray me, betray our family. I bet it was that Tyrell bitch, that cow who took my William from me; he used to be so pliable, so subordinate, now…now he's calling himself a king. He will die, like his father and like all those who dared to challenge me, I AM THE TRUE RULER OF THIS REALM, NOT THE KING, NOT MY FATHER, ME!_

* * *

When Tywin Lannister got his letter he was surprisingly calm about it, sitting in the office of the hand of the king that had now been turned into a war room. Three armies sat upon the war map, the first, his army stationed in King's Landing, the second the army led by his son Jaime that lay siege to Riverrun, and the third at Castley Rock assembling. He turned to his Brother, "It appears that my grandson has stated his intentions at last, we shall need to write some letters, one to the mercenary companies of the east, we will need those men." Kevan nodded. "And one to Dorne" Tywin continued "The Baratheon's would not strike at us if they thought there lands would be threatened from the south."

* * *

Authors Note: And so book two begins, for those that think that this chapter is a bit short, it is a prologue not a full chapter, they're coming, might be a while but they're coming.


End file.
